


Время отката

by LRaien



Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Goretober, Goretober 2020, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Гэвин не ожидал, что так сильно привыкнет к тому, что Ричард всегда рядом, неуязвим и удивительно человечен.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438
Kudos: 29
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Время отката

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобер-2020, день 1: Рана от огнестрельного оружия/рана от стрелы.

Кровь на руках Гэвина неправильного цвета.  
Он пялится на лазурные пятна, которых всё больше, затем поднимает растерянный взгляд на Ричарда: тот смотрит ровно, чуть удивлённо, словно это не в него только что выстрелили несколько раз практически в упор.  
Словно не он истекает неправильной голубой кровью.  
Гэвин ожидал, что она всё-таки будет красной.  
Гэвин не ожидал, что так сильно привыкнет к тому, что Ричард всегда рядом, неуязвим и удивительно человечен.

Ричард же старается не упустить момент: временное превращается в его сознании в постоянное.

_(время отката — три месяца, четыре дня, восемь часов и сорок одна минута)_

— Я с таким, как ты металлоломом работать не собираюсь, — буркнул Гэвин, глядя на Коннора.  
— А этого никто и не требует, детектив, — улыбнулся тот так, что немедленно захотелось ему врезать. Коннор это умел, и Гэвин не понимал, почему те, кто видят в сраном андроиде «булочку с корицей», не замечают, что булка-то каменная. Ну или железная. Пластиковая. Несъедобная, короче, и бьёт больно.  
— Тогда какого хрена ты мне вещаешь про...  
— Вы будете работать с другим «металлоломом», — вновь предельно вежливо перебил его Коннор. Гэвин сжал кулаки. — RK900 — более продвинутая модель с меньшими способностями к социализации, но специально созданная для охоты на андроидов-девиантов, перепрограммированная под текущие нужды полицейского департамента.  
«Вы друг другу подходите», читалось в его сучье-приличном взгляде мальчика-паиньки, который только что подсунул кнопку под задницу директора, зная, что никто его не заподозрит.  
Гэвин фыркнул и отвернулся, направившись в кафетерий, по пути обкатывая неожиданную мысль: похоже, Коннор недолюбливает своего младшего братца-девятку.  
Возможно, у того андроида с Гэвином и вправду будет что-то общее.  
Только вот относиться к нему из-за этого лучше Рид не собирался.

_(время отката — три месяца, три дня, четыре часа и тридцать три минуты)_

— Здравствуйте, детектив Рид. Меня направили работать с вами, и...  
— Пошёл нахуй. Ну или кофе мне принеси, — буркнул Гэвин, поднимая негодующий взгляд от документов, с которыми возился всю ночь, а затем утро, день и вечер. И, кажется, должен был сидеть ещё одну ночь.  
Новенький робот выглядел, кажись, точь-в-точь как Коннор, и Гэвин уже приготовился отпускать в адрес хэнкового щенка шутки про братьев-близнецов, чтобы позлить. Пока он придумывал особенно забавное выражение, то осознал: новенького рядом нет.  
Неужто и вправду свалил варить кофе? Или — хах! — всё-таки нахуй?  
Но вскоре андроид вернулся со стаканчиком в руках.  
Рид прищурился, наблюдая за точными, выверенными движениями: пластиковому уроду было словно класть на то, что законы физики одни на всех и что человек бы никогда не смог так аккуратно и быстро нести стаканчик с кофе, не пролив ни капли.  
Похоже, этот тоже был паинькой.  
— Ваш кофе, детектив Рид.  
Тон у него был более спокойный. Не было опротивевшего фальшивого энтузиазма Коннора, готовности услужить, которая делала Восьмёрку похожим на щенка — то-то они с Хэнком так спелись.  
Нет социализации, да?  
Неужели в «Киберлайф» считают, что социализированный — это такая услужливая сука с шилом в заднице?  
Кофе пах ничего так, и Гэвин протянул руку, забирая свой стаканчик у андроида и отхлёбывая немного. Тут же поморщился:  
— Говнюк, ты вообще кофе готовить умеешь?  
— Я решил, что если вы посылаете меня за ним в столь агрессивной форме, прервав на полуслове и не оставив дополнительных инструкций, то вам подойдёт любой вариант напитка.  
Окей, Гэвин был готов взять свои слова назад: его новый напарник — ещё большая сука, чем Коннор.  
Не церемонясь, он швырнул стаканчик в андроида, наблюдая, как кофе расплывается коричневыми пятнами на белой ткани пиджака.  
— Вали и сделай мне нормальный кофе, жестянка. Если есть проблемы, спроси у своего братишки, какой мне нравится.  
Диод Девятки мигнул жёлтым, и Гэвин торжествующе ухмыльнулся: таки довёл. Но через мгновение на виске андроида вновь засветился ровный синий цвет, а сам синтетик снял пиджак, демонстрируя обтягивающую крепко сложенный торс чёрную водолазку с высоким горлом, и развернулся, направляясь к... кабинету Фаулера, ах ты ж сука!

_(время отката — три месяца, три дня, два часа и одна минута)_

— Ну ты и тварь, — пробормотал Гэвин, выходя из кабинета. — Ябеда сраная.  
— Вам было неприятно встретиться с последствиями своих действий?  
К сожалению, капитан озвучил вслух стоимость RK900, и теперь Гэвин хоть и хотел хорошенько врезать жестянке, но от одной мысли о том, во сколько ему это обойдётся, руки опускались. В пустые карманы.  
— Типа того. Ты знаешь, что сливать своих — нехорошо?  
Андроид кивнул и как-то очень серьёзно сказал:  
— Понял, детектив Рид. Вас устроит, если сейчас мы направимся в столовую для сотрудников, и вы всё-таки покажете мне, какой именно вариант кофе вам нравится?  
Гэвин подзавис.  
— Ты меня только что к Фаулеру таскал за это, а теперь...  
— Я обратился к капитану, потому что вы швырнули в меня стаканчиком с горячим кофе. Будь я человеком, это вызвало бы ожог и было бы крайне болезненным.  
— Но ты не человек, жестянка.  
— А вы — да, поэтому я не кинул в вас кофе в ответ.  
То ли андроид так угрожал, то ли серьёзно был приучен отвечать ударом на удар. Надо будет запомнить на будущее.  
— Ладно, — буркнул Гэвин. — Смотри и учись, болван.

_(время отката — два месяца, двадцать один день, семь часов и восемь минут)_

— Ты меня убить хочешь, да? — обречённо буркнул Гэвин. — Ты, блядь, предатель сраный.  
— Вы же справлялись с документацией без меня, детектив Рид. Значит, справитесь и завтра.  
— А твои не могли подождать там пару месяцев? Чего так быстро-то на техосмотр забирают? У тебя что, твои пластиковые мозги поехали? Ты бракованный? Уже успел удариться головой?  
На самом деле, Гэвин не видел, чтобы его новый напарник хоть раз получал травмы, даже самые незначительные. Это Гэвин вечно то ударялся об острый угол, то резался ножом для хлеба, то запинался о какую-нибудь дрянь на дороге. Девятка же двигался точно и аккуратно, подбешивал этим, но в основном забавлял. Было что-то прикольное в его аккуратности.  
Короче, Гэвин как-то не задумывался о том, что повреждения у андроидов могут быть и внутренние, не заходя дальше шуточек про «Что, жопу в башке замкнуло?» и идиотского ржача.  
А теперь Девятка брал и уходил на целый рабочий день для каких-то проверок, сути которых Гэвин толком не понимал.  
И бросал его одного с кучей электронной макулатуры!  
— Вы справлялись без меня, детектив, — снова напомнил андроид.  
— Херово справлялся, — буркнул Гэвин.  
— Да и сейчас не очень.  
— Чё сказал?!  
Андроид на это чуть поднял уголки губ: он не пытался подражать людям в их мимике полностью, как тот же Коннор, но обозначать интонации предпочёл лаконичными подобиями эмоций.  
Ухмыляться, например, Девятка явно учился у Гэвина, и Рид сначала от этого бесился, потом — гордился, видя, как бесятся от этого остальные, и как передёргивает от этого Андерсона с его ручным щенком.  
— Весело ему, — зло выдохнул Гэвин. — А мне здесь всю ночь ебаться одному.  
— Вы предпочли бы делать это со мной?  
— С тобой вышло бы быстрее, жестянка.  
Чуть склонив голову набок, андроид усмехнулся — и в этом было что-то неуловимо похожее на то, что Гэвин видел в зеркале, но не настолько идентичное, чтобы пробрал озноб, как в первый раз, когда Девятка это исполнил.  
— Сделать вам кофе, детектив Рид?  
— Давай, у тебя охуенно выходит.

_(время отката — два месяца, девятнадцать дней, двадцать два часа и тридцать две минуты)_

— Сделать вам кофе, детектив Рид?  
Андроид произносил это с почти одинаковыми интонациями, и искать каждый раз отличия для Гэвина — почти спортивный интерес.  
Сейчас Девятка говорил ровно, чуть сильнее обычного растягивая «и» в фамилии Гэвина, и, кажется, это что-то вроде андроидской задумчивости. Диод у него помаргивал жёлтым. Гэвин пробурчал:  
— Всю ночь здесь сидел, пока не уснул рожей в стол. Что тебе там сказали, жестянка?  
— Сказали, что пока мои системы в норме. Они собираются вводить всю серию в полицейские участки по всей стране, так что это обнадёживает.  
И всё-таки Девятка чем-то был озадачен, и явно не темой разговора, потому что всё ещё казался слегка не здесь.  
— То есть нас ожидает нашествие пластиковых ублюдков? — Гэвин фыркнул. — Ну и хрен с ним, лишь бы не ко мне. Мне тебя одного хватает. Кстати, раз уж ты вчера прохлаждался в своём роботском СПА, глянь-ка сюда.  
— Я уже подключился к вашему компьютеру, пока возвращался в участок, — Девятка дёрнул губами, коротко улыбаясь.  
— И как?  
— «Хтонический ужас» — наиболее близко отражающее ситуацию описание.  
— Да ладно, я честно пытался!  
— «Я догнал того ублюдка, а потом он упал яйцами на моё колено»? Серьёзно?  
Гэвин скрестил руки на груди и враждебно уставился на андроида.  
— Я читал ваши старые отчёты, детектив Рид, — спокойно произнёс тот. — Хоть вы и не идеал делового стиля, но они намного лучше, чем то, что вы написали сейчас. Расслабились в моём присутствии? Или как раз из-за моего отсутствия?  
— Ты всё равно переделаешь всё как надо, железка.  
— Разумеется.  
Ни Гэвин, ни RK900 не озвучили повисшее в воздухе «Я ждал, что ты вернёшься и сделаешь это».  
Которое можно перевести как «Я ждал тебя».  
Зачем говорить то, о чём известно обоим?

_(время отката — два месяца, четыре дня, одиннадцать часов и шесть минут)_

— Я вызову скорую, детектив.  
— С ума сошёл?! — заорал Гэвин, частично от боли, частично от возмущения. — Эти ублюдки сваливают, а ты со мной прохлаждаешься? А ну поднял жопу и погнал за ними!  
— Отклонено, детектив. — Андроид придерживал ладонью рану на плече, из которой как-то крайне быстро, по мнению Гэвина, вытекала кровь. — Кто-то мог остаться в здании, и ваша безопасность требует...  
— Да ебал я её!...  
— Ебали. — Тон у жестянки был ровный, безупречный, очень спокойный и даже вежливый. — И довыёбывались.  
— Ты у меня довы… Довыёбываешься, — пробормотал Гэвин, откидываясь чуть назад, на плечо пластика. Удивительно удобное. — Ведро с болтами.  
— Продолжайте говорить, детектив.  
— Нравится, когда я тебя оскорбляю? Вау, да ты мазохист, жестянка. Кофеварка ебучая. Тостер багованный...  
Гэвин потом не помнил, какую ерунду нёс, запомнил лишь лицо андроида: внимательное, серьёзное и сосредоточенное. И пятна красной человеческой крови на руках и одежде пластика.

_(время отката — один месяц, двадцать восемь дней, девять часов и пятьдесят три минуты)_

— Ричард, принеси мне кофе.  
На секунду притих весь отдел — и тут же зашумел с удвоенной силой. Гэвин довольно откинулся на спинку кресла, потирая отросшую щетину на подбородке.  
Это, конечно, ничего не стоило по сравнению с реакцией андроида, когда Гэвин в первый раз его так назвал. Ну а что, блин, в больнице делать было нехрен, читать книжки про ковбоев, которые приволокла Тина, быстро наскучило, и ради интереса Гэвин полез искать документацию на своего робо-напарника.  
И в первом же абзаце описания наткнулся на дефолтное имя, данное разработчиками всей серии, которое самому андроиду невероятно подходило.  
«Ричард, принеси-ка мне кофе», сказал он тогда в больнице. Синтетик, до этого сидевший без движения и смотревший в пустоту — находясь в больнице с Гэвином, он продолжал работать удалённо — вздрогнул очень по-человечески и посмотрел на Рида так, словно...  
Словно...  
Гэвину даже сравнить было не с чем, потому что на вроде бы на типично спокойном лице андроида чуть дёрнулись губы, дрогнули ресницы, и выглядело это так, как будто Ричард (определённо, именно так его Гэвин теперь и будет называть!) просто не знал, как продемонстрировать то, что сейчас ощущал.  
Его диод замигал жёлтым, а потом Ричард с чуть вопросительным выражением взгляда улыбнулся по-конноровски.  
— Не-не-не, — замахал неповреждённой рукой Гэвин. — Давай-ка без этого дерьма. Суку хэнковскую я ненавижу, ты это знаешь. Попробуй-ка сам.  
И спустя пару секунд Гэвин выяснил, что это с непривычки выглядит страшновато, но ещё спустя несколько минут совместных усилий Ричард улыбнулся так, что в груди у Гэвина что-то ёкнуло.  
— Вот так, — хрипловато выдохнул он. — Ричард.  
Это было даже приятнее того, как охренел Андерсон и едва на запнулся на ровном месте Коннор, когда впервые услышали, как Гэвин подзывает напарника и обсуждает с ним следующий выезд. Ричард тоже ничего не объяснял, лишь вёл себя привычно сдержанно — и улыбался тепло Гэвину в ответ.  
Как же, блядь, он улыбался.

_(время отката — один месяц, пятнадцать дней, один час и двенадцать минут)_

— Я музыку включу, и если не понравится — твои проблемы, кофеварка.  
Гэвин говорил грубо, но Ричард этого словно не заметил, кивнув и продолжая смотреть на дорогу. Пристёгнутый, аккуратный, совершенно не соответствующий квартире Гэвина, в которую Рид его вёз.  
Ровно в десять вечера в андроиде будто щёлкнул внутренний неслышимый таймер, и Девятка заблокировал компьютер Гэвина и заявил, что детектив обязан поехать домой и пойти спать. Переутомление, плохое состояние и прочие аргументы не действовали, поэтому Ричард просто схватил Гэвина за шкирку, и это было настолько унизительно, что Рид заорал, пнул андроида в живот и выругался так, что, наверное, Шекспир бы прослезился.  
— ...а ещё Фаулер мне бошку оторвёт, если завтра с утра отчёт по делу Джонсона не увидит! — завершил он, поднимаясь и с неприязнью глядя на Ричарда, припавшего на одно колено и держащегося за солнечное сплетение. Больно, да?  
— Я закончу его за вас.  
Голос у андроида был ровный: дышать-то ему для этого было не нужно.  
— Без меня? Хрена с два!  
— Хотите взять меня на ночь к себе?  
— Ага, — буркнул Гэвин. — Чтоб у тебя батарейки сели и я тебя потом на себе тащил в участок?  
— Я заряжен достаточно, — Ричард поднялся, отряхиваясь. — В отличие от вас.  
Гэвин посмотрел на него зло, но неожиданно для себя буркнул:  
— А почему бы и нет. Может, пол мне помоешь заодно рожей своей чистоплюйской.

Ричард не стал мыть пол, но приготовил кофе, ухитрившись сотворить что-то приличное из того дерьма, которое завалялось у Гэвина в ящике на кухне. Правда, только наутро. Вечером же, едва перешагнув порог, он заявил:  
— Примите душ и ложитесь спать.  
— А отчёт?  
— Пока вы будете мыться, я оформлю всё, что не требует вашего вмешательства, — пояснил андроид. — Задам вам вопросы перед сном, запишу ответ и перепишу в надлежащий вид.  
Гэвин посмотрел на него хмуро, протянул руку и потрепал по волосам, разворошив аккуратную причёску.  
— Главное, не превращай это в традицию, — буркнул Рид.  
Конечно же, это превратилось в традицию.

_(время отката — четыре дня, три часа и пятнадцать минут)_

— Я воспользуюсь душем, — предупредил Ричард, на что Гэвин лишь махнул рукой.  
— Да, давай поскорее. Твоя полироль стоит там, где ты её кинул в прошлый раз.  
Ричард кивнул, улыбнулся коротко и исчез за дверью душа, не запираясь. Шорох одежды, лёгкое пощёлкивание дверцы душевой кабинки — и шум воды.  
О том, что Ричард — одержимый чистюля, Гэвин узнал недавно, когда только-только начал оставлять его у себя и на выходных. Оказалось, что Ричард очень ревностно следит за тем, чтобы его корпус был чист, волосы вымыты, и разве что духами не пользуется — Гэвин думал купить андроиду чего-нибудь, чтоб постебаться, но передумал, лишь взглянув на вывеску магазина с модельными томными мужиками на постерах. Мужики чем-то напоминали Коннора и Ричарда, и абсолютно точно — не Гэвина, будто намекая, что ему в подобных местах находиться не следует. В любое другое время это бы разозлило, но тогда Рид слишком торопился, опаздывая на вызов.  
Теперь же Гэвин перечитывал свои заметки по сегодняшнему делу, задумчиво обводя то, что казалось важным и надо было бы проверить в первую очередь, и соединяя те элементы, которые могли быть связаны.  
— Эй, Рич, — крикнул он, забывшись, — какого числа тот криворожий ублюдок, ну, муж пропавшей, вернулся из командировки?  
Спустя пару секунд дверь ванной приоткрылась, выпуская шум воды и шлёпанье босых ног по плитке, а затем Ричард произнёс откуда-то позади Гэвина:  
— Двадцать пятого сентября, детектив.  
— Два дня назад... — пробормотал тот, стараясь не оглядываться.  
— В шестнадцать-двадцать его самолёт приземлился в Детройтском столичном аэропорту округа Уэйн, северный терминал, рейс «Эйр Канада» номер...  
— Неважно, жестянка. Мне хватит и точного времени. Сверься-ка с камерами в аэропорту, у меня кое-что не сходится.  
Ричард затих, и, услышав стук капель воды, Гэвин всё-таки обернулся.  
Андроид был красивым — точь-в-точь как те отфотошопленные мужики, только ближе и живее. Родинки, небрежно разбросанные по лицу, рассыпались и по его телу, небольшие, но контрастные с бледной кожей. Гэвин невольно опустил взгляд на пах — аккуратная поверхность с небольшой выпуклостью, способная создавать под одеждой иллюзию наличия неэрегированного члена небольшого размера. Но и всё на этом.  
— Странно, но камеры не засекли никого, похожего на него, — отмер Ричард и посмотрел Гэвину в глаза. — Я проверю, почему он был зарегистрирован на рейс.  
— Завтра, жестянка, — буркнул Гэвин, чувствуя, что краснеет. — Давай-ка вали обратно в душ, я тоже хотел сегодня помыться.  
Ричард кивнул и без вопросов развернулся к Гэвину спиной — и отличной задницей. Аккуратной, подтянутой и такой, что хотелось шлёпнуть и проверить, каким будет звук.  
Гэвину действительно пришлось задержаться в душе.

_(время отката — один день, два часа и четыре минуты)_

— Что подарить тебе на день рожденья? — спокойно спросил Ричард таким будничным тоном, что Гэвин не сразу понял, о чём речь.  
— Подарить? — изумился он, едва не поперхнувшись. — А что ты можешь, Рич? Ты же не получаешь жалование.  
— Вообще-то, получаю, — поправил его Ричард. — Оно значительно меньше, чем оклад человека, но я могу себе позволить некоторые обновления и мелкий ремонт.  
— Тогда почему ты живёшь в участке?  
— В последнее время я живу у тебя.  
Гэвин прищурился.  
— Ты аренду не платишь, ведро проклятое.  
— Впиши меня в договор — и начну платить.  
— Размечтался! — рявкнул Гэвин. — Может, тебя ещё и в брачный контракт вписать?  
Андроид на это промолчал, затем спросил вновь:  
— Так что тебе подарить на день рожденья?  
— У тебя ещё есть время, — буркнул Гэвин. — Придумай что-нибудь сам.  
Диод на виске Ричарда озадаченно замигал, а затем на губах Ричарда расцвела улыбка.  
— Я постараюсь, Гэвин.  
Гэвин не помнил, когда они стали на «ты» — Гэвин-то всегда был, а вот когда андроид начал с ним фамильярничать, как-то не заметил, а теперь ещё и по имени. Никаких «детектив Рид» за пределами работы.  
Почему-то от Ричарда это считывалось как очень важное и личное, и хоть Гэвин от этого и смущался или злился порой, но Ричард чувствовал черту и никогда не обращался так к напарнику за пределами его — теперь их — квартиры.

_(время отката — девять часов и семнадцать минут)_

Ричард шептался о чём-то с Коннором пол-утра, и Гэвина это не то чтобы напрягло, скорее удивило: с чего Ричу что-то понадобилось от этого пластикового говнюка, который — в этом Гэвин теперь уверен точно — своего младшего братца терпеть не мог с самого начала.  
Коннор — сука, а Ричард — нахальный доберман, знающий не только своё место, но и себе цену.  
Интересно, а когда у Ричарда день рожденья? В день создания серии? Отпечатки на заводе? Или день запуска? Девиации? Чёрт его знает. Проще спросить, наверное, и Гэвин решил, что обязательно спросит позже, пожалуй, после седьмого, когда уже узнает, что за подарок ему Ричард приготовил.  
— Ваш кофе, детектив Рид.  
Ричард такой правильный, безупречный и безукоризненный, но Гэвин узнал его слишком хорошо: и привычку залипать на цветы (Ричард как-то признался, что его завораживает естественное многообразие одного и того же объекта), и про ежеутренние десять минут укладки (и ещё повезло, что синтетические волосы укладываются проще, держась дольше, но Гэвину нравится их растрёпывать ближе к вечеру), и про любовь к форменной одежде (Гэвин тогда шутил про фетиш на форму, но взгляд у Ричарда был такой, что Риду захотелось надеть и проверить), а ещё...  
— Спасибо, Рич.  
Ричард не сказал вежливое «Пожалуйста», как отвечал всем остальным. Он просто улыбнулся — так, что у Гэвина вновь сердце на секунду остановилось, а затем принялось биться с утроенной скоростью.

_(время отката — три часа и две минуты)_

— Думаешь, это действительно фанатики? — Гэвин посмотрел на Ричарда, надевая бронежилет.  
— Сомнительно, детектив, — отозвался тот спокойно, делая то же самое. — Акции чётко спланированы, их цель, несомненно, нанести больше финансовый, чем репутационный вред. Их действия не вписываются в оглашённую ими же идеологию, и скорее всего фанатизм — только прикрытие.  
— Вот же, — Гэвин выругался вполголоса. — Что у них по вооружению?  
— Солидно. Много разнокалиберных огнестрелов и один пулемёт. Лейтенант Андерсон и Коннор заходят с западного входа, их поддерживают ещё двое полицейских и опергруппа.  
— А мы, как лохи, вдвоём?  
— Я — достаточное прикрытие, учитывая что мы идём через более узкую часть здания со сложной планировкой, а вторая группа нападает первой, отвлекая огонь на себя.  
Доставая пистолет и проверяя на всякий случай, всё ли в порядке с оружием, Гэвин подошёл ближе, касаясь щеки Ричарда.  
— Только давай без геройств, Рич.  
— Это ты вечно нарываешься, Гэвин.  
Он впервые назвал Рида по имени в рабочей обстановке, и уже это, чёрт возьми, должно было по всем законам драмы привести к пиздецу. Но Гэвин привык, что Девятка выходит сухим из воды, без единой царапины.  
И расслабился.

_(время — сейчас)_

Он был не готов, они оба были не готовы, понимает Гэвин, пока техники из «Киберлайф» заливают повреждения на синтетическом теле каким-то хитрым видом смолы, чтобы остановить утечку тириума, а затем упаковывают Ричарда, его Ричарда, в пакет, словно старую куклу, и тащат в машину. Всё как в тумане, настолько густом, что Гэвин боится даже рвануться к техникам, и приходит в себя только тогда, когда к нему подходит Коннор и начинает вытирать с ладоней тириум, приговаривая что-то про токсичность.  
Гэвин орёт на Коннора и всё ещё чувствует неправильным то, что пятна на его руках синие — он пытался остановить потерю тириума, пытался помочь, но одно из ранений разорвало Ричарду пол-шеи.  
Тот отключился, когда подъехали техники.  
Гэвин всё это время был рядом, беспомощно пытаясь остановить неизбежное.

Ему говорят, что переместят уцелевшее в неактивированное тело такой же модели, но в сохранности памяти не уверены: очень многие сектора обработки информации у андроидов энергозависимые и при низком заряде могли просто-напросто очиститься.  
Гэвин уходит в запой, и ему почти стыдно, когда из запоя его пытается вытащить Хэнк.

Утром седьмого числа в дверь звонят, и Гэвин уверен, что это опять чёртов Андерсон или его ручная шавка, но звонки не прекращаются, а в голове гудит. Вместо Хэнка на пороге оказывается курьер в оранжевой форме — андроид, кстати, но Гэвин не имеет ничего против, ему просто похуй — и подсовывает Гэвину бумажку на подпись. Плохо соображая, тот черкает что-то предложенным стилусом, и курьер спрашивает, вежливо улыбаясь:  
— Вам её установить?  
— А... да? — наугад отвечает Гэвин, которому всё ещё похуй.  
Пока в голове наконец-то не щёлкает.  
Как, наверное, у Ричарда.  
На кухне у Гэвина теперь стоит новенькая дорогая кофеварка. На серебристой поверхности синяя гравировка снизу слева: «С Днём Рождения».  
Гэвин хочет рвать и метать, хватает тарелку и швыряет её на пол, и спустя полчаса вся посуда в его квартире перебита или расколота, руки в царапинах, лицо — опухшее от слёз, а горло охрипло от бессильного то ли воя, то ли скулежа.  
На подарке от Ричарда ни царапины.

Гэвин не помнит, как ложится спать, но просыпается на своей кровати с компрессом на голове и задвинутыми шторами, на кухне кто-то возится, и Гэвин вскакивает, выдыхая:  
— Рич?!  
— Детектив Рид. — В его комнату просачивается Коннор, и Гэвин готов убить его и себя за ту секунду, когда путает его с Ричардом. — Я пришёл проверить, как вы.  
— Иди нахуй, — бормочет Гэвин, опускаясь на кровать. — Пожалуйста, тостер, вали нахуй, или я тебя прибью.  
— У меня есть новости из лаборатории, — говорит Коннор мягко и ласково, и Гэвин, пожалуй, впервые понимает, почему Хэнк из-за этой суки купился на идею бросить пить и начал даже жрать салаты на обед. — Они обещают закончить процесс переписывания и установки памяти сегодня в двенадцать часов или чуть позже. Думаю, вы захотите быть в этот момент в наилучшем виде.  
— А Рич? — спрашивает Гэвин, позволяя Коннору сесть рядом. Сердце снова бьётся, как припадочное. — Он будет... Он?  
— Я не знаю, — качает головой Коннор. — Зависит от того, насколько удачно он впал в гибернацию, как быстро перешёл на энергосберегающий режим. И как быстро терял тириум.  
Гэвин закрывает глаза и снова видит перед собой изумлённый взгляд Ричарда, лазурные брызги, лазурь на своих руках, старающихся прижать разорванное пластиковое покрытие обратно к простреленной шее.  
— Мне не нужен новый тостер.  
— У вас уже есть кофеварка, детектив.  
Гэвин вскакивает, сжимая кулаки, коря себя за то, что забыл, какой сукой может быть Коннор, но тот вовремя уворачивается и улыбается со своим псевдо-вежливым энтузиазмом.  
— Вижу, вы в состоянии поесть завтрак, который я вам приготовил.  
— Если там сраный салат, я его выкину нахуй вместе с тобой.  
— Думаю, свой хуй вы приготовили для другого «тостера».  
— А у вас разве есть, куда?  
Коннор хмыкает и облизывает губы. Сука, всё-таки. Но его Гэвин ни капельки не хочет, ему нужен его Ричард, его Рич, его...  
Гэвин выгоняет Коннора из квартиры едва ли не пинками, от которых хитрая железка уворачивается, думает привести себя в какой-то приличный вид... А потом забивает на это.  
Его Ричард видел своего напарника любым.  
И заслуживает увидеть, как Риду было без него хреново.  
Это, пожалуй, наибольшее, что Гэвин делал для кого-либо в рамках искренности.

Когда Гэвин замечает Ричарда — новенького, свежего, в чистом пиджаке с иголочки, — он замирает на месте. Андроид подходит ближе, в его глазах лёгкая растерянность, такая живая, какая была у Ричарда, Гэвин боится верить вот так вот сразу.  
— Рич, — выдыхает он, когда Ричард оказывается на расстоянии шага. — Кофеварка ты проклятая, просил же не нарываться.  
Диод Ричарда мигает жёлтым, красным, опять жёлтым и туда-сюда, и техник рядом порывается подойти ближе — но эта иллюминация неожиданно заканчивается, и Ричард произносит ровно, мягко и спокойно:  
— Кофеварка у тебя на кухне. А я — твой напарник.  
— Ты её мне ради этой шутки подарил, говнюк?  
Ричард улыбается — сердце Гэвина совершает привычный кульбит.  
— А ты как думал?

Ричард не говорит о том, что попытка Гэвина спасти его и остановить утечку тириума голыми руками позволила сберечь достаточно энергии для того, чтобы успеть сохранить важные данные.  
Не о делах, не о записях департамента.  
Гэвин и не спрашивает, потому что зачем говорить о том, о чём они оба в курсе.  
Правда, спустя пару месяцев признаться приходится, и Гэвин готов убить Ричарда за то, что тот произносит слово «люблю» первым, но вместо этого он целует своего треклятого любимого андроида.  
И долго матерится, когда Ричард после поцелуя закатывает лекцию о тысяче и одной причине, по которой Гэвин должен бросить курить или сдохнет в ближайшие несколько лет.  
Ходячая, блядь, лаборатория.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: <https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3105>
> 
> [](https://funkyimg.com/i/38jHt.jpg)


End file.
